The Last Day
by Popolove
Summary: 11 Septembre 2001... Certaines personnes regrettent de ne pas avoir assez vécu, d'autres regrettent d'avoir perdu les personnes à qui elles tenaient. Pour Edward et Bella, leur seul regret aura été de ne pas avoir pu s'aimer...


**Bonjour à tous !**

_Vous devez sûrement vous douter que vu le résumé et la date à laquelle je poste cet OS, il ne s'agit pas du tout d'une chouette histoire super gaie ^^ _

_J'ai fait cet OS il y a quelques jours en hommage aux tragiques évènements qui se sont déroulés le **11 septembre 2001**, il y a de cela dix ans. Je pense que tout le monde connait cette date et sait à quoi elle correspond, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet._

**Je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture et espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Last Day<span>  
><strong>

New York - 7H30

« Tu es déjà debout ? » Demanda Jasper qui arrivait dans la cuisine en voyant Alice, sa compagne en train de se faire griller un toast.

La jolie brune releva le regard vers lui, et Jasper put voir qu'elle était légèrement anxieuse. Elle se rattrapa bien vite et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Et bien pour une fois j'avais envie d'être là au moment où mon homme franchirait la porte pour aller au travail. » Répondit-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec dévotion, avant de se servir une tasse de thé tandis qu'elle le regardait avec émerveillement. Elle avait beau le connaitre depuis trois ans déjà, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et gentil. Les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, les yeux bleus qui donnaient envie de s'y noyer à l'intérieur, le corps grand et mince et doté d'une grande intelligence, pas de doute, Alice avait vraiment touché le gros lot. Elle vivait avec l'homme parfait.

Elle le regarda boire son thé avec rapidité et l'appréhension revint. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Cela l'avait travaillé toute la nuit, elle se demandait ce qu'il en penserait, s'il serait heureux ou si au contraire, il piquerait une crise en l'apprenant. La vérité était que si elle était debout exceptionnellement ce matin, c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Alors pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner à la va vite comme à son habitude, elle se posta devant lui et le regarda avec sérieux, le visage emplit de doutes.

Jasper regarda sa petite amie, elle était magnifique, même au saut du lit avec les cheveux courts un peu ébouriffés et des poches en dessous de ses yeux noirs. Il ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui il y a six mois, mais malgré trois ans de relation intense et sans aucune ombre au tableau, il n'avait toujours pas eu le cran de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Pourtant il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Mais rien à faire, ces trois mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Il avait peur de la faire fuir, de ne pas le dire au bon moment ou qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose. Pourtant elle avait accepté avec joie de vivre avec lui, alors ça voulait dire que c'était aussi sérieux pour elle que ça l'était pour lui. Et puis trois ans… Elle devait forcément l'aimer après autant de temps.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Ni maintenant, ni ce soir, ni demain, ni même le mois suivant. Il avait déjà prévu le coup. Dans pas longtemps il lui demanderait de l'épouser, et c'est seulement ce jour là qu'il lui dirait les trois mots les plus importants de toute sa vie, qui ne cessaient de résonner dans son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et Alice dirait oui, elle acceptera de l'épouser et lui dira qu'elle l'aime aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Jasper ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix timide et emprunte à de la crainte.

« Oui ma puce ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant autant de sérieux. Elle baissa le regard et joua avec ses doigts nerveusement.

« A vrai dire il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. C'est important. » Avoua-t-elle timidement, le cœur battant à une allure démesurée.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et regarda sa montre avant de se tourner vers elle avec embarras.

« Euh, ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? Parce que j'ai rendez vous à huit heures avec un gros client et si je ne pars pas tout de suite je sens que je vais être en retard. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Oh… » Murmura-t-elle déçue.

Elle hésita pendant qu'il enfilait sa veste et allait chercher sa mallette dans le salon. D'un coté, ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer était extrêmement important et elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'en parler. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à ne pas appeler son amie Bella pour le lui dire, car elle souhaitait que ce soit Jasper qui soit le premier au courant, étant donné que ça le concernait autant qu'elle. Mais s'il était vraiment pressé, peut être pouvait-elle attendre une journée et lui dire après lorsqu'il rentrerait.

« C'est pas grave, on en parlera plus tard. » Lui dit-elle au moment où il revenait dans la cuisine pour s'emparer d'un croissant.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que ça a l'air de te stresser, et si c'est important… »

« Non c'est bon Jasper, ça peut très bien attendre. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son anxiété.

Il lui sourit affectueusement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas à ce soir. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard, Banner m'a promis de me laisser partir à seize heures aujourd'hui et demain. » Salua-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. À ce moment là Alice, dans un élan de courage, voulut le rattraper pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis deux jours.

« Jasper attends ! » Héla-t-elle en le suivant alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se tourna vers elle avec curiosité et à cet instant Alice se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Oui ? »

_Je suis enceinte…_

« Euh rien, bonne journée. » Éluda-t-elle rapidement, tout son courage ayant disparu.

Il la regarda la bouche pincée, ne comprenant pas son comportement des plus étranges. Il finit par soupirer et laisser tomber, et ouvrit la porte de la maison avant de s'en aller, après lui avoir accordé un dernier sourire.

Alice resta plusieurs minutes debout à méditer. Elle se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir eu le cran de lui annoncer maintenant, mais après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Son sourire réapparut bien vite et elle baissa la tête pour regarder son ventre qu'elle caressait avec douceur.

Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait pas pu lui dire maintenant, rien ne pressait, elle aurait largement le temps de lui dire ce soir ou demain. Et quand elle verra son beau sourire apparaitre sur son visage au moment où il apprendrait qu'elle attend un bébé, ce sera alors le plus beau jour de toute sa vie.

…

8H20

« Plus qu'une minute. » Compta Bella à voix haute en ayant les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Elle se trouvait actuellement devant la machine à café avec sa collègue Rosalie, qui était également sa plus proche amie. Cette dernière soupira en voyant à quel point la brune était désespérante.

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis copine avec toi. » Marmonna la blonde en roulant des yeux.

Bella se tourna vers elle avec scepticisme.

« Quoi ? » Râla-t-elle. « Y a quelque chose qui t'embête ? »

« Oui, toi. » Dit-elle de but en blanc. « T'es au courant que ton attitude est digne d'une gamine de quinze ans ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. » Se braqua-t-elle. « Y a rien d'anormal à regarder sa montre. Trente secondes ! » Paniqua-t-elle soudainement. « A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? »

« A une vraie idiote. » Marmonna Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Rosalie ! » Fustigea Bella sur le qui vive avant de mettre une pièce dans la machine et de commander un café.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Que t'es sublime ? Ça fait cinq ans que je te le dis tous les jours à la même heure pour te rassurer je te signale. »

« Donc c'était seulement pour me rassurer que tu me le disais ? » S'exclama Bella faussement outrée.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« Dix secondes ! J'ai les mains qui tremblent. » Dit-elle en prenant le gobelet que la machine lui tendait.

« Pour changer… » Soupira Rosalie.

Bella lança un regard noir à la blonde qui lui servait de meilleure amie tandis que Rosalie s'éclipsait d'un air blasé, ne désirant pas avoir affaire à la scène ridicule qui allait se jouer. La brune fixa sa montre sans en dériver les yeux, l'appréhension la gagnant petit à petit. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« Bonjour Bella. » Interrompit subitement une douce voix masculine veloutée.

Bella sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle attendait si impatiemment. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle le vit se diriger vers la machine à café avec sa démarche assurée, habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate noire ainsi que d'un pantalon noir avec des chaussures cirées. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés complètement désordonnés, les yeux vert encore plus incandescents qu'un véritable émeraude, le nez aquilin et droit, de petites fossettes au coin des joues, ainsi que des lèvres pleines, invitantes et bien dessinées.

_Il est si beau…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Son visage avait l'allure de celui d'un ange, on aurait dit une apparition divine tant il était magnifique. Elle le regarda s'approcher de la machine à café tandis qu'il lui souriait. À cet instant, Bella fondait. Elle avait beau connaitre ce sourire par cœur car elle le voyait tous les jours depuis des années, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'y faire. Cet homme était parfait, et il avait le don de la déstabiliser de toutes les manières possibles.

Se rappelant qu'il lui avait parlée, elle mit fin à sa contemplation et ses divagations et se redressa en tentant de paraitre normale.

« Edward… euh… Salut. » Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » S'enquit-il en sortant une pièce pour l'insérer dans la machine à café.

Bella resta un moment immobile à admirer ses doigts avec fascination, si longs et fins, habiles et souples… Tout en lui appelait à la tentation. Ce type n'était pas humain.

« Un peu fatiguée mais on n'a pas le choix. » Répondit-elle d'une voix frêle, toujours éblouie.

Il eu un sourire au coin des lèvres en la détaillant.

« Pour une fille fatiguée, je te trouve toujours aussi belle. »

Elle pâlit et une teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure et ses mains dégager de la moiteur à mesure que les paroles de cette divinité s'immisçaient dans son cerveau.

Comment un homme aussi parfait pouvait être encore célibataire ?

Plus important encore : Comment ne pas craquer ?

« Je… ça doit être à cause de la lumière du soleil. » Bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait strictement aucun sens.

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire merci comme toute personne sensée aurait fait ?_

Il se mit à rire tout en s'emparant du verre de la machine.

« Non rassure-toi, ce n'est pas du tout la lumière du soleil qui m'aveugle. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une très belle journée. »

Elle hocha la tête tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il portait le verre en plastique à sa bouche. Après une gorgée, il fronça les sourcils de façon attendrissante.

« Cette machine ne s'est décidément pas arrangée, le café est toujours aussi dégoutant. » Marmonna-t-il.

Bella émit un léger rire et secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit depuis son arrivée.

« En même temps c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui décides de venir à celle là tous les jours alors que tu possèdes ta propre cafetière dans ton bureau. Tous les employés de cet étage t'envient et te détestent pour ça. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Tout d'abord je n'ai jamais demandé cette cafetière. » Souligna-t-il. « Et ensuite, peut être que j'aie aussi une excellente raison de venir chaque joue à cette machine. » Finit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Bella cessa de battre pendant une seconde et elle en oublia de respirer.

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Souffla-t-elle timidement, les yeux dans le vague et la respiration forte.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur. Bella perdit la raison et oublia momentanément le temps ainsi que l'espace. Elle n'était plus consciente de rien. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près d'elle. D'habitude il se contentait toujours de respecter un périmètre de sécurité que Bella avait toujours détesté. Mais là il faisait quelque chose d'imprévu.

Peut être que le jour dont elle rêve depuis des années est soudainement arrivé… Quoi qu'elle rêvait un peu trop. Cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de lui et que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela change subitement. Et pourtant il était là, si près, son souffle balayant son visage et lui faisant perdre la tête. Ses yeux olive la scrutaient avec intensité et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas défaillir et vaciller. Il pencha la tête vers son visage et murmura à son oreille.

« Je te laisse deviner. »

Il s'écarta sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et après lui avoir accordé un dernier sourire à faire pâlir il termina de boire son café avec rapidité, le tout sous son regard incrédule et fasciné. Il jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle se trouvant à coté de la machine et se tourna vers Bella.

« Alors à plus tard. » Salua-t-il avec des yeux légèrement craintifs.

Bella se mit à rougir violemment et un sourire émerveillé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne journée. » Lui dit-elle avec gêne et en même temps de la déception que leur conversation soit déjà terminée.

Il se détourna et s'en alla pour rejoindre son bureau tandis que Bella restait immobile et inerte en le regardant partir. Voilà la raison qui faisait qu'Isabella Swan n'abandonnerait son boulot pour rien au monde : Edward Cullen de la compta.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé d'Angleterre il y a cinq ans, Bella était tombée complètement sous son charme et ne pensait qu'à lui du matin au soir. Elle rêvait de lui, elle parlait de lui sans arrêt à sa meilleure amie et surtout, elle perdait pied dès qu'elle le voyait pour de vrai. Leur rendez-vous à la machine à café chaque matin était devenu un petit rituel coutumier. Cela s'était fait naturellement, depuis le jour où Bella l'a malencontreusement percuté près de la machine à café lendemain de l'arrivée d'Edward. Il en avait fait tomber son café et elle s'était sentie tellement coupable qu'elle avait insisté pour lui en payer un nouveau. Il avait d'abord refusé mais avait fini par céder. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain elle s'était rendue à la machine à la même heure en espérant qu'il y serait, ce qui à son plus grand bonheur fut le cas. Bella avait donc vite compris qu'il prenait son café tous les matins à la même heure et s'était donc décidée à faire pareil, en toute innocence.

Le comble de cette histoire, c'est que l'une de ses amies, Alice, était actuellement en couple avec Jasper, qui était accessoirement le meilleur ami d'Edward. Ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'Alice était venue rendre visite à Bella et qu'elle a vue Jasper sortir du bureau de son ami. Cela avait fait déprimer Bella autant que ça l'avait ravie. Déprimer car alors qu'Alice avait réussi à sortir avec l'homme de ces rêves en seulement quelques jours, Bella elle galérait depuis cinq longues années. Et ravie car cela lui permettait de croiser Edward plusieurs fois en dehors du travail. Elle avait ainsi appris à le connaitre, et s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Il était l'homme qui lui convenait à la perfection, chaque petit détail à propos de lui la faisait craquer plus encore. Ses rêves qui au départ n'étaient basés que sur des fantasmes d'ordre sexuels s'étaient vite transformés en des rêves basés sur le grand amour où elle s'était vue se marier avec lui, avoir des enfants, vieillir à ses cotés… Elle n'avait jamais été une très grande adepte du mariage, mais elle était certaine à cent pour cent que s'il lui demandait de l'épouser là tout de suite, elle accepterait sans hésiter.

Car si elle ne se mariait pas avec lui, alors elle ne se mariait avec personne. Il était son homme idéal, c'était un coup de foudre qui ne s'expliquait pas. Un coup de foudre qui au fil des jours, s'était amplifié pour devenir un véritable amour sincère.

Malheureusement il ne s'était encore jamais rien passé entre eux, pour son plus grand malheur. Edward ne l'avait jamais invitée à sortir, ni embrassé, ni fait le premier pas, ni effectué le moindre geste qui démontrerait que ses sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. Et en bonne trouillarde qu'elle était, Bella n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit non plus. Car même si elle désirait tellement plus qu'un simple rendez vous quotidien devant une machine à café immonde, elle ne voulait pas que ce seul moment s'arrête à cause d'un geste déplacé de sa part. Si Edward s'apercevait de ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne les partageait pas, il ne voudrait probablement plus jamais avoir affaire avec elle.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta Rosalie qui était de nouveau de retour.

Bella secoua la tête pour se concentrer et se tourna vers son amie avec les sourcils froncés.

« Alors c'est bizarre, jamais il ne s'approche de moi comme ça. » Marmonna-t-elle déconfite.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que je vous ai pas regardés ? » S'exclama la blonde. « Bella ce type te dévorait des yeux tout à l'heure ! Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? »

« Arrête Rosalie, tu dis n'importe quoi… » Réfuta Bella tristement.

« C'est pas vrai… » Soupira Rosalie avec déploration. « Ma parole il te faut vraiment des lunettes ! Réfléchis enfin, à ton avis pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient chaque matin alors qu'il possède une cafetière dans son bureau ? » Lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. « Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour le café parce que tu sais tout comme moi que celui-là est dégueulasse ! »

« Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais fait le premier pas ! » Désespéra la brune. « Ça fait cinq ans Rosalie, et pas une fois il n'a montré le moindre signe qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. »

« Il a peut être simplement peur de se faire rejeter. » Proposa-t-elle avec certitudes. « Et puis je te signale que tu n'as jamais rien tenté non plus. »

« Peut être mais tu me vois débarquer dans son bureau et lui dire que je suis folle de lui depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu ? » Émit-elle avec un regard plein d'évidence.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« Ce serait un bon début déjà. » Affirma-t-elle simplement. « Bella, ça fait des années que tu te cantonnes à ce simple rendez-vous minable et… »

« Tu oublies les sorties qu'on a faites avec Alice et Jasper. » La coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Oui mais ça revient au même ! Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Cinq ans Bella, tu te rends compte ? »

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Fais-moi confiance, ce gars t'a dans la peau. » Assura-t-elle. « J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde tous les jours, et crois-moi ça va au-delà de la simple amitié. Tu dois foncer, t'auras pas toute l'éternité, plus tu attends et plus tu gaspilleras tes chances. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Hésita Bella en regardant la direction où se trouvait le bureau d'Edward.

La blonde roula des yeux.

« Puisque je te le dis ! Tu sais Bella l'époque de la préhistoire est révolue, les femmes ont tout aussi bien le droit de faire le premier pas que les hommes ! C'est aussi à toi de prendre des risques, pas seulement à lui. Si tu attends que ce soit lui qui le fasse, dans dix ans on y est encore ! »

Bella fit mine de réfléchir et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et si Rosalie avait raison ? Et si la raison pour laquelle Edward ne lui avait encore fait aucune avance était parce qu'il avait peur de se faire rejeter ? Dans ce cas ce serait complètement idiot car tout le monde a remarqué à quel point elle était sous son charme. Le fait qu'elle soit dingue de lui n'était un secret pour personne, elle était pourtant sûre ce s'être fait griller depuis un bail… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas ? Après tout comme ça elle serait fixée. Et puis s'il s'avère que Rosalie a raison, alors elle sera la plus chanceuse de la planète.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison ! » Fit Bella d'un air décidé. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'en ai marre de rêver de choses qui n'arrivent jamais. »

« Ça c'est ce que j'aime entendre ! Va choper ce mec une bonne fois pour toutes ! » S'enthousiasma Rosalie. « Il est dans son bureau et je suis certaine qu'il attend que ça. »

Bella sentit soudainement son courage s'effondrer.

« Euh… Tu veux que j'y aille maintenant ? » Fit-elle apeurée, le cœur battant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux te rebiffer ! » Réprimanda la blonde.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Se défendit Bella en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Seulement… je pensais pas que je devrais y aller maintenant… »

« Bella… » Râla Rosalie. « Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu sais que je ne te dirais jamais de foncer si je pensais que tu pourrais te faire rejeter, mais là je sais que j'ai raison. Edward Cullen en pince pour toi, c'est évident. » Jura-t-elle.

Bella la regarda avec scepticisme et resta songeuse, en proie à une intense réflexion ainsi que d'énormes doutes. Après une bonne minute à penser et à peser le pour et le contre, elle décida que Rosalie avait raison et qu'il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, quitte à se faire rejeter et voir tous ses espoirs anéantis. Au pire elle pourrait toujours démissionner et chercher du travail ailleurs. Il faut dire que s'il n'y avait pas Edward, elle aurait sans doute démissionné depuis longtemps dans la mesure où elle déteste son boulot. De plus contrairement à Edward elle faisait partie des pauvres salariés qui n'ont pas de bureau. Elle se contentait juste d'un pauvre poste avec un ordinateur à coté de plusieurs personnes uniquement séparées par un petit mur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et hocha la tête.

« Je vais le faire. » Déclara-t-elle fermement.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment aller le voir pour lui dire ce que tu ressens ? »

« Et bah… peut être pas… Mais je vais aller le voir ! » Décida Bella. « Et j'aviserai en temps voulu. »

Le visage de son amie s'illumina en un grand sourire et il en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à sautiller partout devant une telle nouvelle qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des années.

« Je serai à mon poste, raconte-moi tous les détails ! » Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Bella sourit faiblement.

« Promis. » Jura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le bureau d'Edward au loin qui la narguait.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle marcha jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte fermée où les inscriptions _E.A. Cullen_ étaient plaquées sur le milieu.

« Tu peux le faire Bella… » Murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés comme une sorte de mantra. « Tu es forte, tu peux le faire. »

Elle continua à se répéter cette même chose plusieurs fois avant d'enfin se décider à frapper à la porte avec incertitude.

« Entrez ! » Tonna une voix derrière la porte.

Bella souffla et inspira pour ne pas s'enfuir. Elle ouvrit la porte timidement et le trouva assis derrière son bureau en train de taper rapidement sur son ordinateur. Quand il tourna la tête et la vit, ses yeux s'élargirent et il se leva brusquement, se sentant tout à coup embarrassé.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il avec gêne et étonnement.

Cette dernière qui s'était figée et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, resta là à le contempler de façon outrageuse. Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ?

_Lui déclarer sa flamme…_ Se souvint-elle.

Tu parles, comme si elle en était vraiment capable ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à lui dans son bureau ?

« Je peux repasser plus tard si tu es occupé. » Dit-elle en ayant peur de le déranger, et aussi pour retourner sa veste en bonne lâche qu'elle était.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'avança vers elle.

« Non pas du tout, je suis simplement surpris. » Lui répondit-il honnêtement.

Bella qui réalisa que leur proximité était un peu anormale commença à se tendre. Les battements de son cœur étaient relativement rapides et toute pensée cohérente avait déserté son cerveau.

_Fais-le Bella ! _S'ordonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Oui elle allait le faire ! Elle était venue pour une raison bien précise, et elle ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, quitte à en souffrir plus tard et finir sur son canapé à se goinfrer de pots Ben&Jerry. Le tout était de savoir comment procéder…

« En fait j'avais un truc à te dire depuis longtemps. » Avoua-t-elle en se jetant à l'eau.

Son front se plissa pour arborer un ton sérieux qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon. Carrément adorable même.

« Tout va bien au moins ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle respira fortement et expira pour se donner toute la force nécessaire quant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de la meilleure façon de s'exprimer dans ce genre de cas, alors elle avait décidé que plutôt que de lui dire de façon ridicule ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle allait le lui montrer. Elle le regarda avec détermination et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il attendit qu'elle daigne dire quelque chose, répondre à sa question ou lui faire savoir la raison pour laquelle elle était là, mais elle n'en fit rien.

À la place, Bella fit une chose que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se serait crue capable de faire.

Elle mit fin à la distance qui les séparait et crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de coller sa bouche sur la sienne et de l'embrasser, chose dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Il émit un son qui exprimait son étonnement et resta stoïque, totalement pris de court devant une telle action. Bella oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, la seule chose dont elle avait conscience était que les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces et divines et que cette sensation dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle ressentait des vibrations à l'intérieur de son corps qui la dépassaient complètement.

Edward ne répondit pas au baiser, trop choqué sans doute. Mais c'est ce qui la fit se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait réellement de faire et qu'elle venait sûrement de perdre toutes les chances qu'il soit un tant soit peu attiré par elle en agissant comme une tarée. Elle s'écarta subitement en arborant une mine horrifiée tandis qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux incrédules.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle en reculant.

Elle voulut se terrer dans un trou loin d'ici pour avoir été aussi irresponsable et imprudente. Edward cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha d'elle avec un visage soucieux et perplexe.

« Bella… »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Coupa-t-elle abruptement, ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus ici à se ridiculiser plus encore.

Elle se détourna vivement, se rendant compte de son erreur et de la folie qui s'était emparée d'elle.

« Non attends ! » Insista-t-il alors qu'elle courait hors du bureau, souhaitant disparaitre le plus loin possible.

Elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes et entreprit de se diriger vers des toilettes.

Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour avancer le plus vite possible, son bras fut tiré en arrière par une main froide et elle fut forcée de se retourner. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Edward, l'homme qu'elle venait tout juste d'embrasser sans réfléchir. Il la regardait avec des yeux suppliants et elle fondit.

_Il t'a courue après…_ Songea-t-elle. Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose.

Repoussant cette idée elle secoua la tête pour empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » S'enquit-il contre toute attente.

Elle vit qu'il avait l'air perdu et ne comprit pas son attitude.

« Je suis désolée. » Bredouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse. « C'était pas du tout… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pardonne-moi. »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Fit-il incrédule.

« Je t'ai embrassé ! » S'écria-t-elle avec affolement, se traitant mentalement de toutes les injures qui existent.

« Ça je le sais. » Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

« J'aurais pas dû faire ça. » S'excusa-t-elle, un peu déroutée de voir que la situation l'amusait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. « Bon sang t'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça… »

« C'est vrai ? » S'enquit-il étonné, ses lèves esquissant un léger sourire.

Bella cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'elle était en train de s'enfoncer.

« Seigneur, est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ? » Paniqua-t-elle en se tapant le front.

Edward se mit à rire en la voyant, ce qui la fit s'énerver.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Ça te suffit pas de m'avoir repoussée, il faut aussi que tu te moques de moi ? » Accusa-t-elle avec colère.

Il la regarda avec effarement.

« Je ne t'ai jamais repoussé ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Arrête de mentir, c'était ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire tout à l'heure ! » Contra-t-elle.

« Bella je t'assure que non. » Affirma-t-il avec fermeté.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réagi quand je t'ai embrassé ? » Argua-t-elle en rougissant rien qu'en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire.

« Tu m'as pris par surprise ! » Se défendit-il véhément. « Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu fasses un truc pareil… »

« Attends une minute… » Dit-elle tandis que son cœur martelait sa poitrine de coups à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la signification de ses paroles. « Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que… tu n'avais pas l'intention de me rejeter ? »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'Edward la regardait sérieusement, ancrant ses yeux profondément dans les siens.

« Évidemment que je ne t'aurais pas repoussé. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix grave. « Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêvais qu'une telle chose se produise. »

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit sous le coup du choc. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ça venant d'Edward Cullen. Ainsi Rosalie avait finalement raison ? Il s'était réellement entiché d'elle ? Rien que de l'imaginer, son cœur se gonfla et elle lutta pour réfréner la joie qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Mais… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais… Je croyais que j'étais la seule à ressentir ça ! » Bégaya-t-elle sans parvenir à formuler la moindre phrase tant elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait.

« Et bien… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise, détournant les yeux. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà prise. » Fit-il gêné.

La mâchoire de Bella manqua de se décrocher en entendant ça. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Mais avec qui ? »

« Le type avec qui tu traines tout le temps. Jacob je crois. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules pour masquer son embarras.

Bella n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'est vrai qu'elle était souvent avec Jacob durant les pauses déjeuner, enfin quand celui-ci ne se prenait pas des vacances pour aller rendre visite à son père dans l'État de Washington, comme c'était le cas actuellement. Mais enfin jamais elle n'avait eu la moindre relation avec lui, il était son meilleur ami, son confident, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis l'époque du bac à sables ! Ce serait carrément malsain pour elle… Mais à présent tout s'assemblait dans sa tête et elle comprenait. Edward avait bel et bien des sentiments pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'il allait toujours à la machine à café à la même heure chaque matin alors qu'il pouvait se faire son café tranquillement dans son bureau. Mais il avait cru qu'elle sortait avec Jacob, et comme une idiote, elle avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Cinq ans… Cinq ans de pur quiproquo aura servi en fin de compte qu'à leur faire perdre leur temps. Si seulement elle avait su…

« Jacob et moi on n'a jamais été ensemble. » Apprit-elle d'une voix faible, appréhendant légèrement la suite. « C'est mon meilleur ami, y a rien entre nous. Et puis ça a toujours été… »

Elle s'arrêta en réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, à tous les coups il prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'approcha et lui prit la main sans la quitter des yeux, elle eut la soudaine envie de tout lui déballer.

« Quoi ? » Pressa-t-il d'une voix douce, la regardant avec toujours autant de gravité.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et resta silencieuse une seconde, interdite et hésitante, avant de rendre les armes.

« Ça a toujours été toi. » Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux, refusant d'affronter son regard et se fustigeant pour mettant son cœur à nue d'une telle façon.

Il posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur et elle se sentit obligée de le regarder. Il arborait un sourire en coin ainsi qu'une expression déterminée qui lui donnaient du baume au cœur et la rassurait légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'inviter à sortir ? » Demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle rit faiblement avant de se rapprocher et d'hocher avidement la tête.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux même passer à l'étape supérieure. » Informa-t-elle tandis qu'il fixait ses lèvres sans retenue.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. » Susurra-t-il avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de l'embrasser sans plus aucune hésitation.

Bella sourit contre sa bouche, ses rêves étant en passe de se réaliser. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et se colla à lui, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux comme elle avait envie de le faire depuis toujours.

Cette journée était décidément la plus belle de toute sa vie.

…

8H45

« Regarde-les ! » S'enthousiasma Rosalie à Angela en ayant les yeux rivés vers le nouveau couple qui était en train de se former sous ses yeux.

Edward et Bella… Depuis le temps que ces deux là se tournaient autour, il était temps qu'ils se décident à se lancer. Et tout ça c'était grâce à elle. C'était elle qui avait incité Bella à se bouger les fesses, et vue comment ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans le coin, les choses avaient l'air de bien fonctionner. Elle arrivait même à voir le sourire qu'affichait Bella de là où elle était tant la bonheur se lisait partout sur son visage. Et Edward était à peu près similaire. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme des âmes sœurs et leurs lèvres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se décoller.

Ce baiser en devenait presque indécent…

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. » Approuva Angela avec un regard attendri. « Si seulement ils n'avaient pas attendu autant de temps, ça leur aurait permis d'être heureux depuis longtemps. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin décoincés, je suis sûre qu'ils vont plus se lâcher. » Émit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

« On devrait peut être se remettre au boulot, faut pas oublier qu'on est là pour bosser. » Rappela Angela avec amusement. « D'ailleurs est-ce que tu aurais l'heure par hasard ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il est 8H46. Je pense qu'on peut encore les laisser se bécoter jusqu'à 9 heures. » Rigola-t-elle.

Angela s'apprêta à rire à son tour, lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

.

« T'as entendu ? » Demanda Edward à Bella en s'éloignant d'elle à bout de souffle.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, tentant de reprendre une respiration convenable.

« Non quoi ? »

Elle était tellement prise dans leur baiser qu'elle était devenue entièrement hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait strictement rien entendu ni vu.

Il allait répondre lorsque plusieurs hurlements retentirent et que soudainement, ce fut la panique dans tout l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit Bella en voyant plusieurs personnes courir à toute vitesse tandis que d'autres criaient avec des visages horrifiés.

L'étage était devenu un véritable ras de marée, les gens partaient dans tous les sens comme si un monstre était apparu. Edward fronça les sourcils en observant la scène sans rien comprendre.

« Bella ! »

Rosalie accourut vers le couple, un air épouvanté sur le visage.

« Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta Bella face au désarroi de son amie.

La blonde était dans un état tellement paniqué qu'elle avait du mal à former la moindre phrase cohérente. Elle était agitée et ne tenait pas en place.

« Il y a eu un avion… » Balbutia-t-elle affolée.

« Un avion ? » Demanda Edward dérouté.

Rosalie secoua la tête mais ne parvint pas à contrôler ses émotions.

« Il est… il a… »

« Rosalie, calme-toi et respire un bon coup. » Conseilla Bella d'une voix tranquille.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Puis elle regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux déboussolés.

« Un avion a percuté la tour nord. » Déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante, encore sous le choc.

La respiration de Bella se coupa tandis que le corps d'Edward se tendit.

« Qu… quoi ? » Bégaya Bella en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Rosalie les regarda tout en se retenant de ne pas s'effondrer. Edward qui était un peu plus réceptif à ses paroles se dirigea vers les grandes vitres du fond de la pièce qui donnaient vue sur la tour nord. Bella le suivit avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et qu'elle observa l'endroit où il regardait, elle poussa un faible hurlement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria-t-elle horrifiée en voyant la vision monstrueuse qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Edward qui était immobile et impassible devant la tour nord qui était avait été percuté par un avion et qui émettait de la fumée partout. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours, lui qui a toujours pensé que ce genre d'évènements n'arrivait que dans les films, il s'était lourdement trompé. Combien devait-il y avoir de blessés à l'intérieur ? Ou pire, de morts ?

Son regard changea lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose. Une chose primordiale qui le terrifiait et qui le perturbait plus que tout autre chose.

« Jasper ! » Paniqua-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers Bella qui avait une main sur sa bouche et les yeux au bord des larmes devant une vue aussi effroyable. « Jasper travaille là bas ! »

Bella qui sembla reprendre contenance petit à petit le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Attends tu… tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Bredouilla-t-elle atterrée.

« J'en sais rien, j'espère que non. » Marmonna-t-il rapidement en sortant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son meilleur ami.

Là où ils étaient, il y avait toujours autant d'émeute, de gens courant dans tous les sens comme si la fin du monde était arrivée. Bella se serait crue dans une autre dimension tant cette situation lui semblait rocambolesque.

« Il répond pas. » Murmura Edward qui était visiblement inquiet.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment un avion a-t-il pu voler aussi bas ? » S'enquit Bella incrédule. « C'est totalement impossible ! »

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Interrompit Edward en rangeant son portable avant de lui prendre la main pour la diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle le suivit tandis qu'il marchait rapidement et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent derrière une foule de personnes qui s'exclamaient et protestaient en parlant tous en même temps. Bella vit Rosalie et Angela près d'elle pendant qu'Edward cherchait de voir ce qui se passait devant la multitude de gens. Il tenait sa main fermement pour ne pas la perdre de vue parmi tout ce monde.

« Du calme ! » Tentait une voix autoritaire qui ressemblait à celle d'un homme de la sécurité. « Écoutez-moi, que tout le monde retourne à son poste, vous ne risquez absolument rien, tout est sous contrôle. »

« Vous plaisantez ? » Héla une voix féminine pleine de remontrance que Bella reconnut comme étant celle de Lauren Mallory. « On vient de voir un avion s'écraser juste à coté de nous et vous ne voulez pas qu'on panique ? »

« Tout cela ne vous concerne en rien ! » Incendia le type de la sécurité. « Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer alors retournez travailler ! On vous tiendra informer dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Beaucoup de gens se mirent à râler et d'autres à protester mais la plupart retournèrent à son poste, quand d'autres prirent la décision de s'en aller et quitter les lieux. Bella se retourna vers Edward qui semblait être en pleine réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Les lèvres d'Edward se pincèrent et ses yeux se voilaient. Bella devina qu'il était en train de songer à son meilleur ami qui se trouvait dans la tour d'à coté.

« Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus ici. » Annonça-t-il abruptement en la prenant de cours. « Il a dû arriver un truc à Jasper pour qu'il ne réponde pas, je peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« Mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la sécurité, il faut qu'on retourne travailler. » Rappela-t-elle incertaine.

« Je m'en fiche ! » S'exclama-t-il en la regardant avec une pointe d'affolement dans ses pupilles. « Bella, est-ce que t'as conscience de ce qui se passe ? Cet avion aurait très bien pu nous percuter nous, on doit se tirer d'ici au plus vite ! »

La brune entrouvrit la bouche de surprise en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ne soit pas eux les victimes, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici. De plus Alice devait probablement être seule et morte de trouille à l'heure qu'il est. Et Jasper… Et s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête. « On va s'en aller, après tout on n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. »

Elle désigna de la tête tous les employés qui se ruaient vers les escaliers et les ascenseurs pour quitter les lieux par mesure de prévention. Edward encadra le visage de Bella dans ses mains et la regarda avec sérieux.

« Je vais dans mon bureau pour prendre ma veste et mes effets personnels. Toi retourne à ton poste pour chercher tes affaires et attends-moi là bas. Surtout ne bouge pas et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Bella hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, sa pulsation s'étant lourdement accélérée.

« D'accord. » Promit-elle faiblement, sans masquer la crainte qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement il s'écarta bien vite et lui embrassa le front avant de se détourner.

Bella resta quelques secondes immobile sans bouger, ses pensées étant complètement confuses.

_Tout va bien aller…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Et elle avait raison, tout irait bien. Edward était là pour prendre soin d'elle, ils allaient sortir d'ici et s'occuper d'Alice qui devait être dans un état paniqué. Avec un peu de chance Jasper n'aurait rien du tout et tout irait pour le mieux.

_Tout va bien aller…_

…

8H50

« Officier McCarthy quelle est votre position ? » Héla une voix rauque dans le talkie-walkie que tenait Emmett.

Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton et parla dans le combiné.

« Capitaine, nous serons sur place dans cinq minutes. » Informa le pompier. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« L'avion a percuté la tour nord aux étages 93 à 99. D'après mes hommes déjà sur place, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que le kérosène se propage dans l'intégralité de la tour, ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour sauver les personnes se trouvant aux étages plus élevés. Envoyez les sapeurs éteindre les feux, il est impératif que vous et votre équipe vous occupiez de faire sortir un maximum de civiles. »

« Que faisons-nous de ceux qui sont au-dessus de l'impact ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Les escaliers doivent déjà tous être impraticables à l'instant où je vous parle, et je ne vous parle pas du feu qui doit les encercler. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux. »

« Mais chef… »

« Officier, faites ce que je dis et préoccupez-vous seulement des civiles se trouvant aux étages inférieurs à l'impact. » Asséna le chef de colonne d'une voix autoritaire à travers le talkie-walkie.

« Bien chef. » Répondit Emmett.

La conversation fut coupée et il observa tous ses collègues présents avec lui dans le fourgon. Aucun n'osait dire le moindre mot, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple incendie ravageur, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Bien plus important, et bien plus dangereux.

« Je vous parie que dans dix ans on en parlera. » Intervint un sergent pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? » Fustigea Emmett en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que non chef, mais avouez que c'est pas une intervention habituelle. »

« Ils sont en train de nous faire le même coup qu'en 93. » Beugla un sapeur.

« Sauf que là c'est bien plus grave. » Intervint Emmett. « Il y a plus de huit milles personnes dans cette tour. »

Un silence s'abattit à l'intérieur du fourgon. Emmett remarqua un de ses hommes à coté de lui, Mike Newton, en train de jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il le regarda soucieux.

« Y a des personnes que tu connais à l'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

« Ma petite sœur. » Apprit-il d'une voix fragile.

« Elle est peut être déjà en train d'évacuer si ça se trouve. » Tenta de rassurer Paul, l'adjudant d'Emmett. « Elle est à quelle étage ? »

« Elle travaille au 102ème. » Dit-il dans un sanglot.

Emmett le regarda tristement, sachant qu'à la hauteur où elle était, sa sœur n'avait pas vraiment de chance – pour ne pas dire aucune – de s'en sortir.

« Je suis désolé Mike. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Courage mec. » Dit Tyler en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais n'oublie pas ce pourquoi on est là. » Rappela Emmett en éprouvant de la culpabilité de lui dire ça à un moment pareil, mais sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Notre boulot passe avant tout. »

Mike hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux qui s'embuaient à mesure qu'il prenait conscience que sa sœur était probablement condamnée.

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-il chevrotant. « Et je ne vous ferai pas défaut. »

« Mets tes émotions et sentiments de coté, il y a des milliers de vies en jeu. » Dit Emmett calmement en mettant une main sur son épaule. « Après tu pourras t'inquiéter pour ta sœur. »

« Oui chef. »

« On est arrivés. » Annonça le conducteur au moment où la voiture s'arrêtait.

Emmett mit son casque de pompier et fit descendre son équipe de la NYFD du grand fourgon. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, ils eurent le souffle coupé par ce qu'ils virent. De la grosse fumée noire s'échappait de la tour nord et envahissait l'air depuis le haut de la tour, ainsi que des flammes étaient visibles. Une foule de gens se trouvaient tout autour d'eux et regardaient le spectacle avec horreur et incrédulité. Les forces de police étaient en train d'essayer de faire régner l'ordre et d'instaurer des mesures de sécurité tandis que certaines personnes filmaient avec leur téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène de film hollywoodien.

« Putain de merde… » S'exclama Tyler avec un visage choqué en observant la scène.

« Écoutez-moi. » Interrompit Emmett sur un ton qui dissimulait mal son ahurissement.

Il donna les instructions aux sapeurs ainsi qu'aux sergents. Il chargea à Sam et Paul, ses deux adjudants, de rester avec lui. Lorsque tous les postes furent répartis, l'attention d'Emmett fut détournée par une jeune fille brune qui se trouvaient devant les barrières de sécurité et qui hurlait jusqu'à s'en déchirer la voix.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'énerva-t-il en reconnaissant Alice, sa jeune sœur. « Les gars allez chercher les équipements, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il laissa ses deux équipiers et se précipita rapidement vers elle qui était en train de se faire réprimander par un agent de police.

« C'est bon laissez-là tranquille. » Tonna sèchement Emmett en s'approchant d'elle.

« Emmett ! » S'écria Alice affolée en le voyant. « Oh mon Dieu Emmett ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave ! »

« Alice… » Dit-il avec peine en prenant son visage en coupe. « Alice tu ne devrais pas être là, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ? Comment veux-tu que je rentre chez moi ? Jasper est là dedans bon sang ! » S'étrangla-t-elle, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Emmett soupira. Il avait essayé au mieux de ne pas penser au fait que son beau frère se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais cette réalité lui était rappelée en pleine face. Il savait que si quelque chose arrivait au compagnon de sa sœur, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Elle l'aimait à en perdre la tête, elle ne le supporterait pas. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours adoré Jasper.

« Écoute petite sœur, je vais faire mon maximum pour le sortir de là. Mais il faut que tu retournes à la maison. Tu ne dois pas rester là. »

Alice secoua la tête, un sanglot la parcourut. Elle regarda son frère les yeux mortifiés.

« Je suis enceinte Emmett. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? »

« Jasper ne peut pas m'abandonner tu comprends ? Il ne doit pas mourir ! » Cria-t-elle tandis que les larmes se répandaient sur ses joues.

« Alice euh… » Emmett tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tout en digérant le fait que sa sœur venait de lui apprendre qu'elle attendait un bébé. « Personne ne va mourir d'accord ? Il faut que j'y aille, rentre à la maison s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il en regardant la montre de sa sœur qui affichait 9H03.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Paniqua-t-elle en le voyant qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses deux camarades.

Emmett allait lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des hurlements stridents et un vrombissement assourdissant. Il leva la tête et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Là haut dans le ciel, un deuxième avion se dirigeait à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de la deuxième tour.

Et ni les cris des civiles, ni les sirènes de de police, ne purent couvrir le bruit fracassant de l'impact que provoqua cet avion avec la tour sud, et qui donna vie à des flammes rocambolesques.

…

09H10

« Bella ? » Appela Rosalie doucement.

Elle se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et faisait tout son possible pour la réveiller. Après avoir ressenti une énorme secousse qui faisait penser à une sorte de séisme, les meubles étaient quasiment tous tombés et Bella s'était évanouie après avoir reçu un coup d'ordinateur dans la tête. Rosalie qui contrairement à la plupart des personnes présentes à l'étage, n'avait pas subi grand-chose. Elle avait repris ses esprits rapidement et s'était dirigée vers Bella pour lui venir en aide.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprises et Rosalie fut rassurée de la voir réveillée.

« Ah bah enfin ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'essaye sans succès de te réveiller… » Soupira la blonde de soulagement en voyant Bella qui ouvrait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils, reprenant vie.

Rosalie releva sa tête délicatement pour tenter de la faire asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que… que s'est-il passé ? » Cafouilla Bella totalement perdue.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, un avion s'est écrasé juste en dessous. » Informa Rosalie en faisant tout pour dissimuler son appréhension.

Bella élargit ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement bien réveillée.

Elle tenta de se relever mais Rosalie l'en empêcha.

« Attends, tu n'es pas encore en état. » Lui fit-elle remarquer soucieuse.

« J-je vais bien. » Bafouilla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

« Bella tu as reçu un gros coup sur la tête, reste allongée encore un peu. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Edward avait raison ! » S'énerva-t-elle avant d'avoir une soudaine migraine. Sa tête lui tourna et elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. « On n'est pas en sécurité, il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

« Je sais mais pour le moment, je m'inquiète pour toi. » Répondit Rosalie avec une mine affligée.

« Tu as tort, je vais bien. » Mentit-elle. « Aide-moi à me relever. »

Rosalie la regarda avec scepticisme mais finit par céder en voyant les yeux insistants de son amie. Elle soupira et passa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à la remettre debout. Après une bonne minute à tenter de rester droite, Bella put enfin marcher sans avoir la tête qui lui tournait comme si elle se réveillait après une bonne cuite.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Rosalie.

Elle hocha la tête fermement.

« Comment on sort d'ici ? »

« Hors de question qu'on prenne les ascenseurs. » Avertit Rosalie catégorique. « Il faut prendre les escaliers. »

« Attends ! » Arrêta Bella en la voyant qui commençait à partir. « Edward il… il était supposé venir me chercher ici. » Se souvint-elle avec crainte. « Il était sensé retourner dans son bureau, il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose… »

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bella je suis pas sûre qu'on ait le temps de… »

« Je ne partirai pas sans lui Rosalie. » Interrompit-elle cinglante.

Rosalie la scruta avec remontrances durant plusieurs secondes tandis que Bella n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre. Elle finit par soupirer et rendre les armes.

« D'accord. » Consentit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Bella n'attendit pas et courut en direction du bureau d'Edward, Rosalie à sa suite. Beaucoup de tables et d'étagères étaient par terre et lui barraient la route. Elle évita tous les obstacles sur son chemin, tout en tachant d'ignorer les cris et hurlements que poussaient toutes les personnes de l'étage qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva devant sa porte qui était déjà ouverte, elle le retrouva par terre allongé sous son bureau qui lui était tombé dessus. Il tentait de se dégager mais sa jambe était coincée et il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, le cœur battant à une vitesse effroyable.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Pour elle il s'agissait un rêve et elle se réveillerait d'une minute à l'autre. Tout était beaucoup trop improbable et incroyable pour que cela puisse arriver réellement dans la vraie vie. Elle voyait Edward en train de siffler entre ses dents pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Cette vision lui donna envie de pleurer. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, voir cet homme souffrir était pire pour elle que sa propre souffrance.

Quand il vit Bella accroupie près de lui avec un regard horrifié, il retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Bella… tu n'as rien ? » S'enquit-il en la regardant profondément.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et son cœur eut un raté.

« Euh non. Mais j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas arriver alors je suis venue et… »

Elle s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre du temps alors qu'il avait toujours sa jambe coincée son meuble de bureau.

« Il faut que je te sorte de là. » Murmura-t-elle finalement en tentant de soulever le meuble avec force.

« Bella le feu est en train de se déclarer partout ! » Cria Rosalie qui survint dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Edward, elle prit une mine horrifiée. « Oh mon dieu Edward ! »

« Rosalie, donne-moi un coup de main. » Ordonna Bella qui peinait à pousser le meuble.

La blonde accourut et se baissa pour l'aider à le soulever. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elles purent enfin le relever et libérer la jambe d'Edward. Ce dernier la retira instantanément et elles lâchèrent le meuble en se reculant rapidement.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-il pendant que Bella l'aidait à se mettre debout.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Rosalie en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête, un bras autour des épaules de Bella pour ne pas la laisser partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » S'enquit cette dernière qui se collait contre le torse d'Edward, son cœur battant à une vitesse démesurée.

« Apparemment y a le feu à tous les étages d'en dessous. » Apprit Rosalie d'une voix qui trahissait la panique qu'elle ressentait. « Alors la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est trouver un moyen de sauver notre peau. »

…

09H30

Alice était toujours en train d'attendre dehors, en compagnie de nombreux civiles. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues tandis qu'elle assistait impuissante à ce massacre qui était des plus monstrueux. Son frère avait été envoyé dans la tour sud quelques secondes après la deuxième attaque. Ainsi elle ignorait cruellement où se trouvait Jasper, s'il allait bien où s'il…

Non elle se refusait d'y penser. Jasper n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul pour qui elle s'inquiétait. Lorsque le deuxième avion s'est écrasé, la première personne auquel elle a pensé fut Bella, l'une de ses amies les plus proches. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur, et le pire était de savoir qu'elle travaillait en haut. Alice avait peur, elle craignait pour la vie de son amie, pour celle de son frère, et celle du père de son futur enfant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'Emmett arriverait à sauver Bella sans qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais à cet instant elle se sentait coupable. Extrêmement coupable, parce que la seule personne pour qui elle s'inquiétait vraiment au point que son cœur cognait jusqu'à lui faire mal, était Jasper. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais rien à faire.

Et elle commençait à désespérer. Autour d'elle, tout un tas de gens était en pleurs ou criaient car leurs proches se trouvaient en haut. Plus les minutes défilaient, et plus de nouvelles personnes arrivaient, des voitures se garaient, et des nouveaux fourgons de pompiers débarquaient. Alice n'avait pas peur… Elle était terrorisée. Terrifiée à l'idée de perdre toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tient. Elle avait toujours été inquiète pour son frère, car choisir la voix de pompier n'était pas facile à digérer lorsqu'il était appelé pour risquer sa vie chaque jour. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec, car elle savait que c'était ce que son frère voulait et qu'il était heureux avec ça. Il sauvait des vies sans rechercher la moindre gloire, juste parce qu'il le voulait. Et ça c'était honorable, Emmett était son héros.

Mais avant d'être son héros, il était d'abord son frère. Son grand frère qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre.

Jamais de toute sa vie Alice ne s'était sentie aussi inutile. De voir que son petit ami, son frère ainsi que son amie risquaient de mourir et qu'elle n'avait strictement aucun moyen de changer cela était pour elle quelque chose d'effroyable. Elle se sentait mal. Une douleur au ventre la prit et elle se courba en posant ses mains sur son ventre de façon protectrice en retenant un gémissement entre ses dents. Elle ignorait si c'était normal que son ventre lui fasse aussi mal, mais en tout cas elle n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de ce genre de douleurs, surtout aux premiers mois de grossesse. Peut être était-ce dû à la fumée qui envahissait l'air et se propageait, ou alors le trop plein d'émotions.

Son portable sonna sans qu'elle s'y attende, la prenant de cours. Elle le sortit de sa poche avec les mains tremblantes et décrocha avec appréhension.

« Allô ? » Fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, tandis qu'elle sanglotait encore.

Il y eut un silence au bout du combiné, ce qui alerta la brune.

« Allô ! » Répéta-t-elle avec impatience.

« Alice… »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en entendant cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Il avait murmuré son prénom d'une voix faible et bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle l'avait quand même reconnu dès la première seconde.

Jasper.

C'était lui. C'était lui qui l'appelait. Rien que l'idée de l'entendre et de le savoir toujours en vie provoquait chez elle une immense part de soulagement. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration devint saccadée.

« Jasper ! » Cria-t-elle dans le téléphone à toute vitesse. « Oh mon Dieu Jasper ! J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais ! Où tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« Alice je… je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

La brune cligna des yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces trois mots, qu'il lui avouait en face ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait imaginé toutes les façons possibles et toutes les situations, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se passerait ainsi, dans ces circonstances. Et si en temps normal elle aurait sauté de joie à l'idée qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il l'aime, là elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Un sentiment d'effroi et d'appréhension s'était emparé d'elle, ainsi qu'un air glacial lui parcourait l'échine.

« Jasper qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » Bafouilla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« J'ai pris un téléphone que j'ai trouvé par terre. » Chuchota-t-il. Il avait l'air blessé et mal en point, ce qui lui déchira le cœur. « J'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

À cette annonce, elle eut des palpitations et son pouls s'accéléra. La panique l'envahit à mesure qu'elle réalisa la portée de ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Non attends t'as pas le droit… Jasper je t'en prie tu ne peux pas dire ça je… »

« Je t'aime Alice. » La coupa-t-il avec difficulté à mesure qu'elle débitait un flot de paroles incohérentes.

« Jasper attends, s'il te plait tu… NON ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit un bip dans le téléphone et qu'elle comprit que la communication venait d'être coupée.

« Jasper ! » Cria-t-elle dans le téléphone, avant d'être prise par de fulgurants sanglots.

Elle lâcha son portable qui tomba à ses pieds et sa respiration se coupa, au point qu'elle commença à suffoquer. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle était en train d'étouffer à force de ne pas parvenir à respirer. Plusieurs fois elle prononça le prénom de Jasper en gémissant tandis que son cœur se broyait à la simple pensée qu'elle venait peut être de le perdre pour toujours.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur au ventre la traversa, plus forte que la précédente. Ses mains prirent place automatiquement sur son ventre et elle se tordit de douleur en gémissant sans s'arrêter. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration et la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien au point qu'elle tomba à genoux, pleurant toujours abondamment son amour perdu.

« Mademoiselle ! » Héla un agent de sécurité en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle s'écroula au sol, ses mains toujours sur son ventre.

« Apportez un brancard ! » Hurla l'agent en s'accroupissant autour d'elle. « Mademoiselle ! » Appela-t-il pendant qu'une équipe de secours arrivaient.

« J'ai… mon bébé… » Parvint-elle à formuler à travers ses sanglots et ses gémissements plaintifs.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Interpella un ambulancier qui arrivait en compagnie d'une équipe munie d'un brancard.

Heureusement pour Alice, tous les secours étaient déjà sur place bien avant qu'elle ne se mette dans un état pareil.

« Cette jeune fille vient de s'écrouler. Et apparemment, elle est enceinte. » Annonça-t-il.

À ce moment là une salve de douleur la prit de toute part et lui fit éprouver la sensation de recevoir des coups de poignard dans le bide. Elle se mit à crier sans pouvoir se contenir, avant d'être prise en charge par les ambulanciers et d'être allongée sur un brancard.

Alice comprit à ce moment là, que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas du tout normale. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle était en train de perdre son bébé, exactement comme elle était en train de perdre l'homme de sa vie, son frère, ainsi que son amie. Ses pleurs ne s'étaient toujours pas taris, non au contraire, malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait ils ne cessaient de redoubler car elle avait conscience que toutes les personnes qu'elle aime étaient en passe de mourir. Bella était probablement déjà morte et elle connaissait assez Emmett pour savoir qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette tour tant qu'il y aurait encore des vies à sauver, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Quant à Jasper… il l'avait appelé pour lui faire ses adieux. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et cette pensée lui broyait les entrailles. Jasper mourrait sans savoir qu'il allait devenir père, sans savoir qu'elle attendait un bébé. Si seulement elle avait eu le cran de lui dire ce matin, il ne serait sûrement jamais parti au travail, il aurait sans doute pris sa journée pour fêter l'évènement avec elle. Si seulement elle avait été courageuse, il aurait su avant son lit de mort qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Elle pleurait encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, même lorsque l'ambulance roula pour l'emmener loin des tours jumelles, loin du World Trade Center, loin de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

Elle ignorait quelle serait l'issue de cette situation, si elle allait réellement perdre son bébé ou s'il allait tenir le coup. Mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire comme le dernier jour de sa vie, et comme le premier de sa survie.

…

09H40

« Il faut passer par là ! » Incita Edward en désignant l'endroit qui se trouvait devant lui.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que lui, Bella et Rosalie couraient à travers les couloirs pour échapper à l'incendie et la fumée qui se propageaient. Tous les escaliers qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient devenus impraticables. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à descendre aux étages inférieurs à l'impact et leurs chances de survie étaient minimes. L'avantage, c'était qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Ils venaient enfin d'arriver à un couloir menant au dernier escalier praticable. Seulement les plafonds s'étaient écroulés et leur seul moyen de passer était un tout petit passage bien trop étroit pour lui. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de les laisser continuer seules car il ne pourrait pas passer.

_Tant pis, l'essentiel était que Bella s'en sorte indemne…_

Les deux filles ne posèrent pas de question, Rosalie passa la première et se faufila entre les murs avec lenteur. Une fois que celle-ci fut passée, Edward se tourna vers Bella pour l'aider à son tour, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec doutes et appréhension.

« Mais et toi ? » S'enquit-elle en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas du tout la place pour passer.

« Ce truc est bien trop étroit pour moi, je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement. » Avoua-t-il honnêtement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Tu nous abandonnes ? » S'écria-t-elle incrédule.

« Je ne vous abandonne pas ! » Contra-t-il atterré. « Mais c'est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas encore envahi par le feu, vous n'avez pas une minute à perdre ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu nous laisses toutes seules ! »

« Merde Bella, j'essaye de vous sauver la vie ! Dépêche-toi, le feu va se répandre ! »

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et son front se plissa.

« Je… je vais trouver une solution. » Dit-il abruptement, sans grande conviction.

Lorsque Bella comprit ce qu'il avait réellement l'intention de faire, son cœur se mit à tambouriner et sa respiration se coupa. Il mentait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, il voulait juste qu'elle et Rosalie survivent. Mais une fois qu'elle suivrait Rosalie et s'en irait en le laissant là, il n'aurait plus aucune issue.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, la crainte étant visible sur tout son épiderme. « Non il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! »

« Bella écoute-moi… » Murmura-t-il en tenant son visage dans ses mains, ancrant son regard dans le sien avec sérieux. « Ce couloir est le seul qui soit praticable, il faut que tu y ailles. S'il y a une chance pour que tu survives à cette journée, alors tu dois la saisir. »

« Mais je veux pas partir sans toi. » Gémit-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

« Je te promets que j'essayerai de trouver un moyen, je m'en sortirai Bella. » Jura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Mais pour le moment c'est ta vie qui importe. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. »

Bella le regarda les yeux embués de larmes. Tous les évènements s'enchainaient beaucoup trop vite, elle était sur le point de craquer tant elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en l'espace de seulement de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Edward voulait qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle le laisse se démerder seul. Il voulait lui sauver la vie en dépit de la sienne… Mais elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester avec lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. » Refusa-t-elle.

« Bella viens ! » Appela Rosalie d'une voix forte derrière la fissure.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. À ce moment là son cœur se déchira en deux. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son amie et elle désirait ardemment s'en sortir. Mourir maintenant, à seulement vingt cinq ans, c'était bien trop dommage. Elle avait tant à vivre, tant à voir, tant à découvrir encore… elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour s'éteindre. Et pourtant, toutes ces choses lui semblaient bien superflues s'il n'y avait pas Edward pour les vivre avec elle. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle vivait et se levait uniquement pour lui, parce qu'il était son unique but, son seul objectif, son seul désir…

Si elle l'abandonnait là, que ferait-elle ?

« Vas-y Bella. » Insista Edward, la coupant dans ses intenses réflexions. « Vas-y je t'en prie, c'est peut être la seule chance que tu as de t'en sortir. »

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

« Il a raison ! » S'exclama Rosalie avec véhémence. « Viens il faut qu'on s'en aille ! »

« Je t'en supplie Bella. » Renchérit Edward en la regardant profondément dans les yeux, le visage implorant, tout en la poussant doucement vers Rosalie, la faisant reculer et s'éloigner de lui.

Bella regarda Rosalie et Edward tour à tour, se sentant comme prise au piège, comme si elle n'avait guère le choix. Ils voulaient tous les deux ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle mais personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. D'ailleurs que voulait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait partir avec Rosalie en ayant conscience que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait ? Ou est-ce qu'elle voulait rester avec lui en sachant pertinemment qu'elle y laisserait probablement la vie ?

Quel choix y avait-il ? Vivre ou mourir ? Elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Pour elle la question qui se posait était plutôt vivre sans sa raison de vivre, ou mourir avec elle… Car il fallait bien l'admettre, Edward était réellement sa raison d'être. C'était pour lui qu'elle vivait, qu'elle allait au travail, qu'elle souriait. Tout ça parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le verrait et qu'elle lui parlerait. Aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin franchi un cap tous les deux, et comme par hasard c'était le jour où tout s'arrêtait. Le jour sans lendemain. Elle avait eu le droit à une minute de bonheur avec lui, et tout partait en fumée, dans le sens propre du terme. Quelle sinistre ironie que la vie lui réservait…

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Edward et se perdit dans ses yeux vert magnifiques. Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle avait la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Elle savait ce qui adviendrait si elle suivait Rosalie. Elle aurait peut être une chance de s'en sortir, de vivre une vie convenable et de mourir à un âge avancé. Mais sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Non seulement elle resterait marquée à vie par cet évènement, mais en plus elle ne serait pas heureuse pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ne serait pas avec elle. Si elle devait s'en sortir, c'était avec lui ou rien. Il était son unique raison d'exister, s'il n'était plus, alors elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir si elle l'abandonnait maintenant. Sa vie était avec lui. C'était lui. Ça a toujours été lui…

« Non. » Décréta-t-elle fermement en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » Fit Edward d'une voix étranglée.

« Bella… » Supplia Rosalie.

« Vas-y sans moi Rose. » Incita-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec des larmes silencieuses sur les joues. « Je reste. »

Rosalie resta un moment immobile, comprenant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son amie. Puis une fois que Bella hocha la tête pour lui assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et que tout irait bien, elle détala à toute vitesse vers les seuls escaliers encore praticables, et disparut du champ de vision de Bella.

« Putain mais tu vas pas rester ! » Protesta Edward agité, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit vraiment sérieuse. « Bella il s'agit de ta vie bon sang, ne fais pas l'idiote ! »

« J'ai le droit de décider ce que je veux ou pas ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Pas quand ce que tu décides implique ta mort certaine ! » Répliqua-t-il avec rage. « Il est encore temps pour toi de t'en aller, tire-toi d'ici je t'en supplie… »

Elle rompit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se retenant de pleurer.

« Je ne m'en irai pas sans toi. » Déclara-t-elle doucement, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il secoua la tête, ne supportant pas d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Je refuse de te voir mourir Bella. » Murmura-t-il la voix brisée.

« Et moi je refuse de t'abandonner. » Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Edward la regarda avec incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de partir, la pousser à s'en aller avec plus de force et de zèle qu'auparavant. Mais il réalisait que c'était peine perdue. Bella refusait d'entendre raison, elle avait déjà pris sa décision et il n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis.

Il caressa sa joue avec la paume de sa main tandis qu'elle était sur le point de craquer pour de bon.

« Pourquoi ? » Parvint-il à formuler, choqué d'un tel geste de sa part.

Elle tenta un piètre sourire.

« T'as jamais vu le film Titanic ? Tu sautes pas je saute pas. » Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de coller son front au sien et de soupirer lourdement, voulant s'imprégner de son odeur corporelle qui l'envoutait tellement.

« T'es complètement folle. » Fit-il remarquer faiblement, les yeux fermés.

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Il y eut un bruit fracassant et le sol se mit à trembler. Bella s'écarta pour regarder Edward avec affolement au moment où les murs s'effondrèrent. Le passage qui menait aux escaliers fut bientôt recouvert et Bella réalisa qu'ils n'avaient définitivement plus aucune porte de sortie. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer tandis qu'Edward était dans le même état d'anxiété.

« Viens. » Pria-t-il en la serrant contre lui, l'emmenant loin des effondrements en courant le plus rapidement possible malgré tous les encombres.

Il savait que leur temps était désormais compté. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour que le feu se propage et les carbonise. Ils étaient pris au piège et contrairement à tous les films hollywoodiens, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Mais il voulait la préserver au maximum, la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Ce n'était plus une question de vie ou de mort désormais, c'était une question de minutes.

…

09H50

« Chef Ganci* ? » Appela Emmett dans sont talkie-walkie.

« Officier McCarthy ! » Tonna la voix soulagée de son supérieur. « Quelle est votre position ? »

« Mon équipe et moi sommes au 78ème étage, on essaye de porter secours à tous les blessés qu'on trouve. Vous avez des prévisions ? »

« Non aucune, je pense que vous pouvez encore rester sur place tant que je n'aurai pas été contacté en vue d'éventuelles prévisions. » Répondit le chef.

« Bien chef ! Il faut qu'on éteigne deux foyers résiduels, certains de mes hommes sont grièvement blessés, j'ai demandé à les faire évacuer. » Avertit Emmett avec sérieux.

« Vous avez bien fait. Écoutez, je pense que… »

La voix de son supérieur se coupa subitement et Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Chef Ganci ? » Appela-t-il avec étonnement et appréhension.

Emmett n'entendit plus qu'un misérable son brouillé et comprit que la communication venait d'être coupée.

« Merde. » Jura-t-il énervé.

« Emmett ! » S'exclama Paul affolé qui accourait vers lui. « On doit se barrer, y a le feu partout ! »

« Et alors ? C'est notre boulot de l'éteindre je te rappelle ! » Réprimanda-t-il.

« Non tu ne comprends pas ! C'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, on peut plus rien faire ici. Il faut qu'on fasse évacuer tout le monde et qu'on s'en aille le plus vite possible. »

Emmett resta silencieux l'espace d'une seconde, en pleine réflexion quant à la tactique à adopter.

Puis il hocha la tête et tapa l'épaule de son collègue et ami.

« D'accord. Faites évacuer tous les civiles, toi et Sam dirigerez l'opération. » Intervint-il.

Paul fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Moi je reste, je vais essayer de monter pour voir si y a pas des personnes en haut. »

« Mais t'es malade ? Tu veux sauver qui en haut ? Y a que du feu bordel ! »

« Y a des tas de gens qui se sont retrouvés coincés au-dessus de l'avion Paul ! Il faut leur venir en aide, ils sont peut être pas tous morts. »

« Merde Emmett, fais pas le con. »

« Je fais seulement mon boulot. » Contra-t-il avec certitudes.

Paul le regarda affligé, réalisant que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son supérieur. Et bien qu'ils soient des collègues, Emmett était probablement l'un des meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eus.

Il regarda ce dernier en dissimulant mal l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

« T'es mon pote, tu le sais ça ? »

Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Garde-moi une part de pizza. » Murmura-t-il avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers d'où émanait un feu sans précédent.

…

09H55

« Combien de temps reste-t-il encore, tu crois ? » Demanda Bella d'une voix faible sans lever les yeux.

Elle était serrée contre le torse d'Edward et ils avaient du mal à respirer dans l'espace confiné où Edward les avait emmenés se réfugier. La fumée qu'ils inhalaient provenait des alentours et était sur le point de les tuer à petits feux. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que débris et aucune issue n'était possible. Bella commençait à comprendre qu'ils étaient coincés pour de bon et qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit-il, ayant lui aussi compris ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Bella remonta le regard vers lui et le regarda résignée, le cœur serré.

« On va mourir pas vrai ? » Devina-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Il n'osait pas la regarder car il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir dans cet état. Il se contenta juste de la serrer plus fortement, le visage fermé.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû rester avec moi. » Marmonna-t-il torturé. « Tu aurais dû partir. »

« Arrête avec ça. » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se dire des choses plus importantes au lieu de revenir là-dessus ? »

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui caressant le bras.

« Si tu as raison. » Approuva-t-il désolé.

Leurs voix n'étaient que murmures tant ils manquaient tous les deux de souffle.

« Quel sera ton plus grand regret ? » S'enquit-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur.

« Mon seul regret aura été de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais quand je le pouvais. J'ai été con, j'ai perdu du temps sans en avoir conscience, j'aurais dû te faire part de mes sentiments plus tôt. » Avoua-t-il les traits tirés, les remords visibles partout sur son visage.

Bella cligna des yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Son cœur se brisait d'entendre ça, car elle en avait rêvé pendant des années, et au moment où son souhait se réalisait enfin, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir en profiter. Elle mourrait sans avoir connu le véritable bonheur avec Edward Cullen.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'intensité. « J'ai jamais osé te le dire, parce que j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait si je le faisais. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur. Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… qui arrive d'ailleurs un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais espéré. » Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détendu, ce à quoi Edward ne crut pas une seconde.

Il soupira silencieusement et la regarda avec un sourire qui accéléra les battements du cœur de Bella. Même au moment où ils étaient sur le point de mourir, il arrivait quand même à l'éblouir et lui faire oublier le monde qui les entourait.

« On a vraiment été les pires idiots toi et moi. » Songea-t-il en comprenant soudainement que tout aurait été différent s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur de l'inconnu ni de se lancer.

Bella se mit à rire légèrement, rire qui se transforma bien vite en toussotements dus à la fumée.

« C'est vrai que si on avait fait le premier pas plus tôt, les choses n'auraient pas été les mêmes. » Admit-elle avec mélancolie. « Déjà on aurait pu vivre heureux ensemble. »

« On se serait sans aucun doute mariés. » Renchérit-il en caressant sa joue affectueusement.

« Tu es sûr de m'aimer à ce point là ? » Lança-t-elle faiblarde.

« Bella j'ai dû supporter un café immonde pendant des années juste pour tes beaux yeux. » Fit-il remarquer, la faisant rire à nouveau. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis épris de toi, et ce depuis le jour où tu m'es rentrée dedans. »

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge tant ce qu'il lui avouait la touchait au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre ces mots là sortir de sa bouche, et maintenant que ça arrivait, c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle a pu imaginer. Pas la situation funeste dans lequel ils se trouvaient bien sûr, mais juste ses mots, juste ses paroles, juste lui et elle.

« On ne serait peut être pas ici à l'heure qu'il est. » Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux embués. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle déglutissait. « On vivrait peut être loin d'ici et on serait heureux. »

Edward la regarda désemparé et souhaita n'importe quoi pour effacer cette douleur dans les yeux de cette fille qui avait l'apparence d'un ange, qu'il trouvait si belle que rien sur cette planète n'était comparable. Il posa son front contre le sien et inspira sa fragrance, la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de respirer.

« Même si je donnerais tout à cet instant pour que tu te retrouves ailleurs qu'ici, je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi. » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Au moins comme ça je mourrai avec comme dernière image, ton si beau visage. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bella et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Il lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'ardeur, l'embrassant en sachant que cette fois serait la dernière. Bella soupira de bien être et se serra davantage contre lui. Elle ressentait des milliers de papillons qui lui parcouraient le ventre et qui lui donnaient le sentiment d'être libre, exactement là où elle voulait être. Où elle avait besoin d'être.

Elle ressentait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle à cet instant et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'embrasser était la meilleure façon de mourir qui puisse exister. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et fourragea à travers ses mèches folles tandis que la tension entre eux montait d'un cran. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et elle ouvrit la bouche. Bientôt leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et tout s'évapora autour d'eux comme une trainée de poudre.

Les secondes défilèrent et ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas en fin de compte.

Une secousse se fit ressentir, ce qui stoppa leur baiser passionné. Bella commença à paniquer et Edward la retint contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ils furent soudainement secoués de toute part et Bella se mit à crier contre torse.

« Je crois que c'est la fin. » Marmonna-t-il en redoublant d'effort pour ne pas la lâcher.

Elle s'efforça à lever la tête vers lui, alors que sa tête bourdonnait.

« Je t'aime Edward. » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux laissant échapper plusieurs larmes silencieuses.

« À trois tu fermes les yeux. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait la peur qu'il éprouvait.

Elle hocha la tête difficilement, puis il prit son visage en coupe pour ne pas cesser de la regarder, voulant s'imprimer de son visage le plus possible avant que sa fin n'arrive.

« Un. » Compta-t-il.

Il chuchota un « je t'aime » à son oreille qui la fit frissonner. Une nouvelle secousse retentit et elle pinça ses lèvres pour réprimer ses gémissements.

« Deux. » Susurra-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, les yeux rivés sur elle pour lui montrer à quel point il l'avait aimée jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Bella soutint son regard si pénétrant et envoutant, oubliant momentanément tout le reste autour d'eux. Il prit une inspiration, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux.

« Trois. »

Il l'embrassa, et elle ferma les yeux.

**FIN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ganci<strong>_ était le chef pompier qui, quelques minutes après la dernière communication avec l'équipe de pompiers du 78ème étage de la tour sud, a reçu le messager de l'OEM qui a annoncé que les tours allaient s'effondrer et qu'il fallait les évacuer. J'ai seulement imaginé Emmett et son équipe comme étant celle du 78ème._

**Avant de vous quitter j'aimerais juste rajouter ceci**

Il y a dix ans jour pour jour, quatre attentats-suicides ont eu lieu aux États Unis. Deux à New York, un sur le Pentagone à Washington et un autre en Pennsylvanie, faisant un total de **2995** morts, dont 19 terroristes et 310 de nationalité étrangère. 343 pompiers sont morts lors de l'effondrement des tours jumelles en voulant venir en aide aux personnes bloquées.

En tout, **2762** personnes sont mortes dans le _World Trade Center_ et seulement 293 corps auront été retrouvés. Plus de **3000** enfants auront perdu leur(s) parent(s) dans ces attentats.

J'aimerais que vous ayez une petite pensée pour toutes les personnes innocentes tuées dans ces attentats, que ce soit les passagers des vols ou les employés, tous étaient innocents et ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

...

_J'ai seulement voulu rendre un hommage à ma manière, je me doute bien que mon OS regorge d'incohérences et de choses invraisemblables, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux en me renseignant comme je le pouvais mais je n'ai aucune idée ce qui s'est réellement passé là bas, comme vous tous je pense. Donc s'il vous plait ne vous arrêtez pas sur les incohérences ou le manque de détails et de réalisme dont cet OS fait preuve. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a perdu un proche dans ces attentats, je lui présente mes plus sincères condoléances_.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet OS malgré le coté un peu tragique, j'aurais voulu le faire moins long mais j'en ai été incapable. J'ai également écrit ce One Shot pour montrer que la vie est courte et qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps avec des futilités. Ne repoussez pas au lendemain ce que vous avez à faire ou à dire, et n'oubliez pas ce qui est vraiment important dans la vie.

Je remercie la seule personne qui m'aura vraiment aidée et soutenue pendant tout le temps où j'écrivais, il s'agit bien évidemment de mon meilleur ami, ce bon vieux **Wikipédia** ;)

**_Sinon je vous embrasse et vous invite à cliquer sur la bulle en dessous et laisser une review avant de vous en aller, vous savez à quel point elles me font plaisir :)_**

**.  
><strong>

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


End file.
